


A Sad Boy Needs His Daddy

by SideEyedKinks (PervyPenguin)



Series: Needs His Daddy [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex, Teenage Peter, little!peter, or he could be underage, peter has a bad day, peter's in high school, so he COULD be legal, tony makes it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervyPenguin/pseuds/SideEyedKinks
Summary: Tony can always tell when his boy has had a rough day. Peter’s not terribly obvious in his misery, but someone with a keen eye and the desire to know can spot the signs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fic! 
> 
> Anon asked:
> 
> needy!peter? just wanting to have his daddy hold him and praise him for being such a good boy and it’s all fluffy and cute and maybe possessive!tony? - i love your account so much aah-

Tony can always tell when his boy has had a rough day. Peter’s not terribly obvious in his misery, but someone with a keen eye and the desire to know can spot the signs. He’s jumpier, lashing out in anger and annoyance at things that normally would be brushed off. Even in the comfortable privacy of the penthouse, the tension doesn’t leave his shoulders after a bad day. Easiest to spot is the lack of a smile on his face. Peter _always_ smiles around Tony.

So when a bratty, snappy, frowny Peter shows up, Tony knows he has to take action. No doubt the boy _could_ pull himself out of a funk, but why should he have to when he has an attentive, loving Daddy to help him?

He has to start small. A plate of carrots and celery sticks laid on the side table next to Peter that he’ll nibble on absent mindedly. His favorite cartoons playing at just the right volume: loud enough to calm him, let him slip into his Little headspace, but not so loud to distract him from the last of the homework he’s working on. Slowly, his shoulders lower, stress leaving his body. By the time Peter’s finished his homework and turned his attention to the tv, he’s slipping. He’s not completely there, but Tony knows the perfect way to tip him over the edge.

“You thirsty, baby?” Tony asks, holding out a sipper cup filled with chilled cherry Kool-aid. Peter nods in response and reaches out his hands in a grabbing motion. Tony changes his tone just enough for his words to come out a little stern. “What do you say, Petey?”

_Whoosh_. The last of the tension Peter was holding leaves him as he fully embraces being his Daddy’s good boy. “Yes, please, Daddy.”

Tony kisses his forehead as he hands him the drink. “There’s my good boy.”

A light blush creeps across Peter’s happy face as he sips his Kool-aid. Tony sits next to him and arranges them so that Peter is reclining into him, legs pulled up underneath him. The next steps have to be taken lightly or Tony risks ruining the calm atmosphere. “Did you have a good day, sweetheart?”

Peter tenses slightly, obviously trying to hold it all in. He can’t do it for long. First, his eyes start to water, then his lip quivers. When he’s finally ready to admit it, he doesn’t speak, just shakes his head vehemently.

Tony runs a soothing hand down his back. “Well, that’s no good. You wanna tell Daddy what happened?”

At first, Tony’s not sure Peter will talk. Sometimes that’s not what he needs. Today, though, he seems to need the outlet. 

“Flash was bullying me again, an’ got his friends in on it, sayin’ what a loser I am an’ nobody’ll ever wan’ me. An’ then the new science teacher accused me of cheating, cause there’s no way _I_ coulda written that good a research paper. And he lectured me in front of the whole class! Which gave Flash _more_ stuff to use against me. An’ then he tripped me so I dropped my lunch all over me an’ spent all day smelling like stupid school tacos. An’ on my way here I tripped an’ ripped my jeans and today just… ust… _sucked!_ ”

It all comes out in a rush. 

“Wow, that does sound like a lousy day.” Tony tightens his arms around Peter and asks, “Do you need Daddy to fix it?”

Peter thinks for a moment, then shakes his head. “Just make me feel better?”

Tony nuzzles into his boy’s neck. “Oh, that I can do real easy, sweetheart.” He maneuvers Peter until they’re face to face. “So, first of all, Flash is an idiot. I know that, you know that, _he_ knows that. So he pick on you to make himself feel better. Cause he knows you’re gonna reach places he can’t even dream of. Got it, baby boy?”

Peter nods slowly.

“Good.” Tony presses butterfly light kisses over Peter’s face. “And that teacher sounds like they don’t know what they’ve gotten themself into. Who doubts the dedication and hard work a brainy kid like you, in a magnet school no less? He’s gonna go looking for proof that you cheated on that paper, and he isn’t gonna find it. And he’ll have to eat his words. And you’ll accept it graciously, cause you’re my good boy, right?”

“Uh-huh.” 

“And smelling like school tacos sucks but let’s be honest… “ Tony pulls a face. “It could have been much worse. It could have been school meatloaf.”

Peter giggles.

“Or!” Tony leans in to whisper, “Tuna noodle surprise.”

“Daddy!” Peter shoves at him.

Tony turns serious. “And as for no one ever wanting to be with you. We both know that isn’t true, don’t we? Cause you’re _my_ special baby boy. And I always want you around.”

“Always?” Peter asks shyly.

“ _Always_ , Pete.” Tony’s eyes are intent, his voice fervent. It’s as if he’s willing his surety to flow into Peter.

“Show me?” 

Tony gives him a wolfish grin. “Gladly.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tony leans forward to kiss Peter, who winds his arms around Tony’s neck. He lets out a muffled squeal when Tony stands. Peter quickly secures himself, wrapping his legs around Tony’s waist. 

“You okay there, baby boy?”

“Uh-huh.”

“To the bedroom we go!”

Peter giggles. “Hi ho, Daddy! Away!”

Tony snorts and pinches the boys rear. “I am not your horse, silly boy.”

A mischievous glint comes into Peter’s eyes. He leans to whisper into Tony’s ear, “Hmm, you like when I ride you, though, Daddy.”

It’s a good thing they are close to the bed, as Tony trips and lands on the mattress. “Now that was just naughty.”

“You gonna punish me, Daddy?” Peter is the very picture of innocence. 

“Hmm.” Tony pulls back to take a good look at him. “Now, I promised to prove how much I want you. I don’t think punishing you would help me there. But… you need to listen to me and do just what I say, okay, baby boy? Otherwise I _will_ be turning that pretty little behind of yours red.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Scoot back a bit, sweetheart, so you can lay flat completely on the bed.” Tony watches him re-adjust on the bed. “I do like to watch you wiggle.”

Peter squirms a bit more, just to tease him.

“Now, you have the easy part. You just need to lie there and not move and let me do what I want. Think you can be a good boy for me?”

“I can be a good boy! Promise!”

Tony grins at his sweet boy. “Yes, you can. So lie back and let Daddy play.”

Tony starts off softly, pressing light kisses up his arm to his neck and nibbling there gently. They’re still fully clothed and already Tony sees, his boy breathing faster. He nips at Peter’s ear.

“Such a good boy for me. Sit up for a moment.”

He quickly slides Peter’s shirt up and over his head, then tosses it to the floor behind him. He straddles him, and gives Peter a quick, hungry kiss as he pushes him back to the bed. A pretty pink blush starts to creep its way down Peter’s chest. Tony leans forward to take the boy’s mouth again, and settles his hips down. He loves the feel of Peter’s groan when their clothed erections press against each other. 

Peter tries to push his hips up to get more friction. Tony pulls back to tut at him. “ Ah ah, baby boy. You let Daddy play, remember? Be good and stay still.”

He whines in frustration but obeys, easing back to lay flat. Tony leaves a trail of biting kisses down his neck to his chest. He laves his tongue against one perky pink nipple, then blows a gentle stream of air over it. It hardens and a sea of goosebumps spring up around it. Tony takes is between his teeth, relishing in the sudden intake of breath Peter takes. He gently tweaks the other nipple, already hard and just begging for attention. 

“You look so pretty like this, all laid out for me. And I’m the only one who gets to see it, aren’t I?” Tony murmurs. 

Peter swallows hard and nods. 

“That’s right. You’re _my_ good boy. All mine.” The last words come out a barely more than a growl. Tony moves down and kisses the sensitive strip of skin between Peter’s navel and jeans. He lays his hand teasingly over the obvious bulge in them, just enough pressure for Peter to feel it, not enough to give any real relief.

“Daddy…” Peter groans.

“Come on now, you said you could be a good boy and you’re already whining?” Tony leans back to take in the pretty picture that is a needy Peter Parker. He’s clearly doing his best to hold back, his muscles tense with the strain of staying in place. His big brown eyes look huge and are shot through with lust and need. A rush of affection floods through Tony.

“Not whining,” Peter protests.

Tony pretends to think it over. “Hmm… I _do_ love to hear all those gorgeous sounds you make. In fact,” he says as he unbuttons and pulls off Peter’s jeans and underwear, ”how about you make sure to let them all out? I wanna hear you come apart, baby.”

Tony takes his hard cock fully into his mouth, cutting off any real reply from Peter. All that escapes him is a high cry at the sudden wet heat. Tony doesn’t deepthroat him, really his cock’s not big enough to. Instead he focuses on suction, and that little place just past the crown that drives Peter crazy. 

Peter’s hands are clenched into fists. His mouth opens as if he wants to say something but can’t. Tony smiles from his place on Peter’s dick. He so loves to leave his boy speechless. He pulls off, leaving Peter wet and hard and aching, only to kiss around the base. He briefly toys with Peter’s balls, nosing around enough to take in the musky scent of Peter. 

He lifts Peter’s legs onto his shoulders and gently spread his perky cheeks. “Such a delicate little hole you have. I bet it tastes delicious.”

His thighs tighten around Tony in anticipation. Peter chants, “Please, please, please….”

“Such a polite boy for Daddy.” Tony hums before all but attacking Peter’s hole with his mouth. His breath is coming harsher now as Tony runs his tongue against his hole. No matter how many times Tony does this to him, Peter will never get used to it. When Tony finally spears him open with his tongue, he wails.

Tony teases and toys with Peter’s hole until the boy is sweating and straining to keep still, begging, “Please, Daddy, need more, need it, please….”

Tony gives his hole one last lingering lick before pulling away and quickly shucking his own clothes. As he pours lube into his hand and slicks his cock, he says, “Don’t worry, baby boy. Daddy always takes care of you, doesn’t he?”

Peter cries out in relief when he feels his hard cock against his hole. “Yes, please, Daddy!”

Tony keeps his thrusts slow and gentle at first. He fully intends to drive Peter out of his mind. He holds Peter’s stuttering hips down to the bed, hands gripping tight enough to leave bruises. “You’re gonna be all marked up after this, sweetheart. Gonna let everyone know who you belong to, aren’t you?”

Peter writhes against Tony’s hold. “Yours! ‘M yours, Daddy!”

“That’s right.” He punctuates the next words with sharp thrusts of his hips. “And I. Always. Want. You.”

“Please, lemme move, wanna touch, wanna hold you, Daddy.” Peter’s words run together.

“Go ahead, baby.”

Peter shoots up to wrap himself around Tony. His moans become muffled in Tony’s neck. He ruts his aching dick between their stomachs, desperate for more. “Fuck, harder, Daddy. Fuck me, fuck me, fucke me.”

Tony picks up the pace, hips slamming into Peter. He leans back just enough to capture Peter’s mouth in a messy kiss. “Love you, Pete.” He grips Peter’s ass and holds him tight to him. “I want you to come for me. Wrap your hand ‘round that pretty little cock and come, baby boy.”

The words are barely out of his mouth before Peter’s hand flies to his cock, jerking it frantically. “So good, Daddy, feels so good. Close, ‘m close…”

Cum shoots out of his dick and onto their bellies, smearing as Tony thrusts into him all through his orgasm, driving the sensation higher and higher. His limbs shake as pleasure crashes over him in waves. Tony holds him until his shaking subsides, then lets him slip gently back to lay on the bed. Just as the sensation starts to get to be too much, Tony pulls out and starts fisting his own cock. 

“Look so pretty like that. Flushed and pink and sated. Gonna come all over you, baby boy. Cause you’re all mine.”

Peter smiles sleepily. His voice is soft. “Do it, Daddy. Come on me, wanna be covered in your cum.”

Tony growls as he comes. He watches as their cum mixes together on Peter’s belly. The sight satisfies something primal, something needy and possessive in him. He collapses next to Peter on the bed and twists so that they’re facing each other.

Peter scootches closer and neatly folds himself into Tony’s arms. “I love you, Tony.”

A gentle smile grows on Tony’s face. “I love you, too, Peter. And I hope that convinced you of just how wanted you are.”

Peter nods absently. 

“Not gonna let Flash get to you anymore, are you?”

Another nod.

Cause if you do... “ Tony pauses ominously. “I just might have to spank you next time.”

Peter huffs out a laugh before slipping off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always accepting prompts! I am a slow writer, but I do try to fill them all.
> 
> Come flail about Tony, Peter, and Starker on [Tumblr!](https://sideeyedkinks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
